Aprons, Bake Sales, and Dragons
by Tsubasa-fan
Summary: Written for fantasy vs scifi Olympiad challenege. ( new fic can be found at ao3!) Fai finds out the new day are teacher is gorgeous.


Rekort was a decent sized city, at least for this part of the country and was considered one of top cities in Celes to live. Most of the inhabitants were of magical heritage and as such it was more of a melting pot and an interesting place to live in.

Fai smiled as he flew over the library, his body long and serpentine as it moved through the sky. The dragon waved at a passing witch on her broomstick. Above them, one of the passenger trains churned along, its underside glowing brightly from the crystals underneath. They were also used to power the cities, made of old, old magic that hummed and vibrated with power and could be seen in various sizes in and out of buildings.

Below he spotted cars and others alike. He was glad he could fly, traffic was a pain in the ass otherwise, especially during rush hour or lunch. Not to say he hadn't ran into a griffin or two flying absentmindedly.

Taking a left, he dove down towards the daycare in one of the more residential areas. Upturning his wings to slow his decent, he began to change. His white scales shimmered as he shrunk and turned into a man. "Much better."

Landing on the sidewalk in front of Okiura daycare, the dragon hummed in amusement as he listened to squeals of delight behind the tall brick fence surrounding the property.

Walking through the bronze gates, he spotted a girl running around with several children and a ball. she seemed to be vastly outmatched as he watched a little spotted centaur kick the ball to a waiting faun, who was nearly half his playmates size.

Chuckling, he bumped into a wall that grunted at him. "Oh, excuse me, I-"

Fai had been too preoccupied watching the kids enjoy themselves to notice mister tall, dark, and broody that had walked up to him. Very little could make Fai Fluorite speechless, but a glaring tall drink of water might just do the trick. "Why hello~ Mr. Black."

"Kurogane. Who are you?" He folded his arms and Fai thought he looked so cute in his red apron. Kurogane on the other hand didn't like the obvious lingering gaze directed at his person.

Fai was so happy he had decided to look nice today, wearing a button up and dark jeans. "You can call me anything, but most people call me Fai."

He could hear a mumbled idiot and a roll of eyes. "What are you doing here then?"

"To pick up Chiho and Chise. Fluorite. He chirped and rocked back on his heels.

"I was just bringing the rest of the kids out."

Fai had been early to pick them up and knew any minute there would be other parents lining up to get their kids. Peeking around Kurogane, he saw the line of kids at the door, still inside, a taller girl was looking out the doors window. "Think you might want to let them out to play?"

Kurogane looked behind him and nodded. The girl up front pushed the door open, while the boy behind her, kept the door open for everyone else. When they had permission, they darted to join in playing ball or running around the front yard and pouncing or stretching wings.

"Watch out!" Fai wasn't able to see the ball coming before Kurogane caught it with both hands before gently tossing it back to a small hatchling.

"Sorry Kurogane!" The young woman from before shouted before she was off again.

"Chise, Chiho!" He barked and two small blonde twins ran up to him. Both with pale flaxen hair and amber eyes.

"There's my little cuties~!" Fai cooed and kneeled down to gather them in his arms for a hug. "Do I need to sign anything Kuro-cute?" It had been their first day in a new daycare, since no one else had been able to watch them. He had gotten a new project and had hated not being able to stay with them.

Kurogane bristled at how outrageous, ridiculous. There were no words. Biting his tongue he forced himself to glare instead of socking the bastard. Angrily pulling out a folded piece of paper from an apron pocket he handed it and a pen over to the dumbass.

Fai quickly gave it his signature and scooped both girls up, giggling as their frilly dresses ruffled at the movement. "Okay, now what do we say girls?"

"Goodbye mister Kurogane!" Chiho smiled brightly.

"Bye!" Chise waved.

"Bye~" Fai cooed and winked at Kurogane before he turned to carry the girls out.

Kurogane glared before he found a long tail wrapped around his leg, someone wanting to be picked up and besides other parents were coming in.

"Yuui~!" Fai burst into his brother's house, both girls running in front of him. They hooked their bags up by the door before darting off into matching blurs.

"In the kitchen!" Fai toed off his shoes before following the girls.

"I have huge news, HUGE!" He twirled and stopped at the island in the center of the large kitchen. Of course his brother had to have the best kitchen that he was pretty sure had been a wet dream or two for their friend Watanuki.

Yuui was busy, slicing carrots into a kettle of soup. "Sit and try this." Wiping his hands on his apron, he turned to show a wooden spoonful of soup for his brother.

Fai took a moment to plop down on a high chair and to open his mouth. "A little more silphium. Now Yuui~" He whined.

"What is it?" Yuui grinned as he set the spoon down and kneeled to kiss each girls forehead.

"I think I met the man of my dreams, but I need your help." Fai said, but then noticed his brother talking with Chise and Chiho. The girls were twins as well, which Fai adored, and had the same sweet and soothing personalities of their fathers.

Yuui was a good dad and Fai wished he had been lucky to have a hatchling or two. "...Yuui~"

Sighing, he stood and had his daughters sit at the island as well. "Alright, I give up. Who is it and what do you want?"

"Can I drop off and pick up the girls to daycare?" He pleaded and clasped his hands together.

"Oh no...don't tell me..." He stared at Fai as his brother fidgeted.

"It's not my fault the guy there is smoking hot."

Yuui pointed sternly at a jar on the table.

"Oh, come on, that was funny and you know it." Fai whined again as he dug into his pocket to drop in a copper coin.

Turning, he filled bowls for each of them and set them out. "Chise, can you get everyone drinks? Chiho, spoons?" He set out the soup along with a plate of grilled cheese and crackers. "I didn't see him; Ioryogi dropped the girls off this morning."

"Oh, he's handsome." Fai gave a dreamy sigh before taking a spoon from Chiho.

"Oh, girls, go wash your hands please. " Smiling warmly, the girls stopped to run off to the bathroom. When gone, he frowned at his brother. "Don't use my kids to get yourself laid." He hissed in warning.

Holding his hands up defensively, Fai smiled. "That sounds much worse when you say it, but I'm only picking them up and stuff. If I happen to chat up their teacher, then what does it matter? Also, could I borrow your ring? I'll give it back." He was begging now. Yuuko had once told him how married people were seemingly much more attractive to singles.

Yuui at least didn't automatically hit him. "Buy a fake ring, don't ruin mine. It was handmade." His pupils narrowed for a moment.

"You beautiful genius you!" Fai stood and pulled Yuui in for a kiss before he was swatted away. His brother sighed, feeling a headache coming on.

Fai sat back down and began to eat, just as both girls hurried back to get into their chairs.

With Yuui and Ioryogi's reluctant blessing, Fai began his daily routine an hour earlier than normal. Flying downtown to pick the girls up, catching a glimpse or even getting a few minutes to chat up Kurogane as he stood making sure the kids got into the building after getting dropped off. He had even bought a cheap band for thirty bucks, but he didn't know if that was working.

In the afternoon, he would scoop the girls up and give Kurogane a wink or he would try to chat up mister brick wall while waiting for the clock to hit one. There had even been a couple of little parties at the daycare and Fai dropped off cookies or cupcakes. Kobato, the other worker, had taken a liking to him as well.

The other kids were beginning to wave and say hello to him as well and they always liked when he didn't shift to pick up the girls and instead just scooped the two hatchlings into his jaws and flew off. They liked seeing a dragon flying above them.

Fai thought he was slowly wearing Kurogane down. He was getting more than a nod or being ignored. Now they were on a few word basis.

"Idiot is not a pet name." Yuui sighed as he set down a large salad bowl.

On another positive note, he didn't have to cook most of his lunches anymore as his brother usually had something cooking when he brought the girls home.

"It's better than nothing?" Ioryogi suggested. Unlike the rest of the household, which consisted of at the moment, two large dragons and two tiny ones, he was one hundred percent human, with some witch so many generations back. Which wasn't too uncommon in Rekort, a lot of its citizens had mixed ancestries. It made fireproofing their house and gluing down the knick knacks an interesting challenge.

"Are you going by normal standards or my brother's standards?" Yuui asked as he sat down across from his husband. They'd been married for eight years as happy as any couple can be. Fai liked teasing them about being sweethearts.

"Good point." Ioryogi countered as he scooped some cinomolgus parmesan into Chise's plate. He usually got back a couple of hours after Fai came around. Between Yuui and his catering business and his own job as a carpenter, he was glad Fai was able to make sure their kids got home. He still wasn't sure about Fai wanting to hit on their teacher though.

"It's foolproof." Fai argued and pouted as Chiho tried to stifle her giggles.

Yuui and Ioryogi shared a look.

He was nearly twenty minutes early and he could hear that the kids were already outside playing. When he strolled through the front entrance he stopped to stare.

The daycare had about twenty kids on any given day and he watched as his nieces ran around. They were too young to fly properly still. A little girl sphinx ran with them, baby spots still on her tiny legs, all three screaming in delight as around the corner of the building a large black dog emerged.

At a glance, Fai had assumed it was a werewolf, but they were larger and hand a strange gate when on all fours. This looked like a wolf with a thick lion like mane and thinner tail.

Kobato was at the swings, taking turns pushing a naga boy with a tiny little fox laughing while the rest played on the jungle gym. If she was there than that meant...Fai's eyes damn well nearly sparkled.

Kurogane was a giant fluffy puppy and he wanted to rub his belly. Well, more than just his belly, but that would be a good start.

When the man took notice of him, he skidded to a stop and nearly toppled head over heels. Fai nearly collapsed onto the pavement as he held in his laughter. Oh, it hurt not to just laugh as Kurogane righted himself and growled.

The girls ran up to him, out of breath and red faced. "Hello, my little honey bunnies." he cooed and kissed their foreheads.

"And how is Kuro-fluff today?" Fai smiled and was glad to have the kids as a buffer. Kurogane might have actually mauled him otherwise.

It was a moment before Kurogane was looming over him, the man frowning. "doing my job. You're early."

"I took an early break." He explained. "If I knew I was missing out on playtime, I could have shown up sooner."

"Girls, you can go get your bags." The twins nodded and left to head back inside quickly. he handed Fai his sign out sheet and gave him a flyer too. It was purple and green, decorated with dancing cupcakes and cookies.

"Bake sale? Do the girls need to bring anything?"

"Just show up to help. Me and Kobato are cooking everything." He explained and Fai was surprised to get such a long full sentence. "It's around ten next Wednesday, raise money for new mats."

"How fun, well...if you need any help I could give you my number?" He was fishing around, hoping Kurogane would take the bait.

"You've already made enough." Kurogane took the sheet back and pocketed it.

Deflated, he wasn't sure what else to say. "Well, good luck then. I'm sure if Kuro-chan is as good at baking as he is being a puppy, then you'll make more than enough money."

"I'm not a puppy dumbass. I'm a shuck." he rolled his eyes.

Fai tried to stop himself from rhyming in his head. "In any case, maybe I'll stop by. I'll spread the word too."

Kurogane hadn't expected a civil response and was thrown a little.

"We're ready." Chiho came and took her uncle's hand. Her sister right behind her.

"Awesome, come on. I think we're going to grill today. I can show you girls how to barbecue, dragon style." he smiled brightly. Yuui wouldn't like it, but the girls enjoyed seeing spouts of flames when they could only get sparks. "We'll see you next week Kuro-growl. Have a good weekend."

The girls chimed in as well and said their goodbyes to their teachers and friends before leaving.

Saturday morning, Fai let himself into his brother's house. Really who hid the extra key taped under the potted plant anymore? He wanted to thank his brother and in law with a nice breakfast for letting him borrow their kids in his romantic schemes.

Checking on the girls, he found them still asleep curled up into a little ball of scales and wings. When he saw his brother's door shut, he didn't really want to know. Instead he went for the kitchen to get started on breakfast.

He was working on cooking a pack of bacon when Chiho waddled in. With a grin, Fai extended his tail to scoop her up and put the little cream colored hatchling onto the counter. "Morning sweetheart."

"Uncle Fai? What're you doing here?" She was still drowsy.

"Well, I thought I'd come to my favorite family's home and make them a yummy breakfast." He nuzzled against her. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's okay." Small claws clicked against the countertop. Fai let her nod off again as he cooked. When he was working on the eggs he turned just in time to see a shirtless Ioryogi who looked startled to see him.

"You really need to stop breaking into the house." He sighed and plucked up his daughter. Her thin tail curled around one of his arms. Ioryogi's long hair was tied back into a bun as he wandered towards the fridge to grab a bottle of juice. "I'll let Yuui know."

"Then you two need to find a new hiding place and you can put her back to bed and go do whatever. I'll be done in twenty." Fai countered.

"Dragons." He shook his head as he turned to leave.

Yuui emerged in ten, his hair down for once and wearing one of his husbands t-shirts and some old shorts. "You really need to do this to someone else."

"I'm working on it." Fai opened the oven and pulled out a pan of muffins and set them on the stove.

Yuui growled and took a muffin, not minding the heat. "At least you didn't wake the girls. You're also doing dishes."

"Yes, mom." Fai chimed and got his hair pulled as Yuui walked by him.

After breakfast and cleaning up, Fai headed back to his apartment. He really needed to tidy up, but his latest project and trying to hit on Kurogane was taking up most of his time. The dragon made a beeline to his bedroom and plugged his phone in to charge, scooting over some of his things that had accumulated there.

As a dragon it was a struggle not to hoard or make a nest out of his bed. He loved patterns and palettes or anything cute and liked to collect bows or ties and plush's that he just couldn't resist. He mainly gave the hair bows and some of the stuffed animals to his nieces. It helped with his clutter and he hoped if by some miracle that Kurogane visited, he wouldn't mind it.

Yawning, Fai stretched out on his bed, thinking a nap was in order, but before he could doze off his phone chimed. Probably Yuui sending him another picture. He had a problem sending too many pictures of his daughters to everyone.

But when he looked it was a text from an unknown number.

'Hey, are you able to make some cupcakes and stuff? Also don't write your phone number on my sign out sheets'

Fai reread it three times and wondered if he was hyperventilating. Kurogane had sent him a text, Fai puffed a cloud of smoke in excitement before his fire alarm went off and he had to fan the temperamental thing into silence.

'This is Kurogane asshole. Come by Tuesday evening, we'll need another set of hands, but we can't pay you'

'You had me at this.' he remarked, feeling giddy and snapped a quick picture of himself smiling wide and a thumbs up to Yuui.

'I'm already regretting this...' Fai laughed and sent a smiley face before setting his phone down. He couldn't sleep now and instead left to go flying and maybe set fire to something or steal a sheep. Whichever opportunity arose first.

After picking up the girls and dropping them off at home, Fai flew back, doing flips and barrel rolls as he went. he had almost knocked out a small family of pegasi and had yelled an apology as they parted ways. It was good that there weren't very many tall buildings in town to crash in to.

He was on cloud nine and Yuui had wrestled him in his backyard when it got too obnoxious. Fai was put off when a few pearl white scales had come off, worried about not looking perfect. Yuui had bitten him for good measure before chasing him off.

Landing elegantly in the front play yard, Fai spotted Kurogane by the doors waiting for him. He smirked and tried to show his good side. He was totally going to salt Yuui's food for a week.

"Hello, Kuro-fluff." He lowered his large head and purred, tucking his wings against his sides.

"Kobato's working on her cupcakes right now." He was unimpressed as he turned and walked in. Pouting, Fai shifted and ran after Kurogane.

"So, why did you need my help? I thought you didn't want it?"He asked smiling as Kurogane led him into the small kitchen near the back of the building. He said a quickly hello to Kobato as she was working.

"The foods not turning out right and the kids liked your stuff." The other man shrugged.

"Okay then...let's see what you've got." Fai wasn't sure what to expect, but when he saw a plate of perfectly edible cupcakes he was confused. "They don't look bad."

"Try it."

Fai peeled the wrapper off and took a bite. Well...that was an interesting taste for sure. "What flavor is this?"

"Peach." Kurogane folded his arms.

Calmly walking over to the garbage, he spit out the cupcake. No matter how hot Kurogane was or how tough his stomach was, he wasn't taking a chance on that. "I see the problem, who made them?"

"I did and Kobato is finishing hers." he nodded his head towards the girl.

When Fai inspected hers he wasn't sure how a cupcake could giggle like that. "Alright...you two get me everything here." He wrote a quick list and handed it to Kurogane. "I'll make as much as I can."

Fai got Kobato to line pans for him as well as grabbing ingredients and wash. Kurogane he had mixing butter cream, opening jars, and stirring things. And well if he got to watch those muscles flex as the man worked, it was a win for everyone.

Getting into his groove, the dragon managed to fill pans with batter, and shifted a little to use his tail, he switched pans in and out of the oven. Kobato had worried at first, but he showed her how couldn't hurt a dragon.

"Okay, we have nine dozen cupcakes, four dozen idunn parfaits, ten dozen cookies..." Kobato counted. "Four dozens lollipops and three dozen cake pops and two dozen brownies." She smiled. "Thank you Fai, we couldn't have done all of this without you." They'd also made some fruit cups and the like as well.

"It's no problem, really. I'm used to baking a lot." He smiled back sheepishly, his skin felt like it was coated with sugar and he wanted to curl up and sleep after a nice shower.

Kurogane was busy doing the last of the dishes as they had packed everything into the fridge. They had made sure the frost spell on it was set probably. They didn't need frozen treats.

"The kids will have so much fun tomorrow." She was ecstatic. "I put flyers up everywhere."

"If you have more, I can air drop some." With the idea, Kobato left to grab all the extra ones they had. "So...Kuro-fur...think you can make cupcakes now?"

"Maybe. Don't need to unless it's for bake sales." He shrugged as he kept washing.

"I'll try and drop by early to help some. If it's okay?" He was fishing again.

"Sure, you did help. The kids are going to make lemonade and iced coffee tomorrow."

"I'll make sure some friends stop by." Fai wondered if things were getting better. Before he could ask more, Kobato returned with a small stack of flyers. "Thanks, I guess I'll head out. I'll see you two tomorrow."

Smiling he waved and said his goodbyes before he left them.

He dropped some flyers around a few neighborhoods and stopped at a few places uptown to hang up the rest.

Feeling giddy, Fai picked up some ice cream at Shirahime, because nothing beat bourbon with nectar and mountain ash, before going home to roll around in is bed. Maybe he could ask Kurogane out for a drink tomorrow? His chances increased if the bake sale went well.

\- His routine continued as normal, pick the girls up, drop them off at daycare, mentally undress Kurogane, go to work, show up early to catch Kurogane being goofy and drop his nieces at home. Wash, rinse, and repeat.

It was a nice deviation to see Kurogane watching him a little too.

Thankfully he had remembered to call off work, but then he had forgotten to set an alarm. Yuui, always the punctual one had called to wake his brother up and remind him he was picking up his beloved nieces in about fifteen minutes.

To which Fai sprung out of bed and brushed his teeth in the shower.

When Fai arrived to pick Chise and Chiho up, he ignored the look Yuui gave him. Which really, Yuui needed to drink coffee before he started offending people with that look. "Alright girls, you ready to sell some food today?" Their parents were going to stop by on their lunches and visit the girls as a bit of a surprise. He was standing out on the street near the front door, Yuui in the doorway as the girls ran passed him and out towards their waiting uncle.

"Yes!" They chirped in unison and Fai took a second to gush before he stuck his tongue out at his brother and scooped the girls into his mouth gently and sped away.

They got to the daycare, Fai let them climb out from his open jaws and they changed quickly to run inside with the others. It always felt a little awkward being so large sometimes and trying not to get into others way. He spotted Kurogane holding open a door for the kids to go in and he made his way over, lowering his head to better talk. "I guess I'll see Kuro-fluff in a few hours? Unless you need help setting up to?" He craned his long neck downward.

"We've got everything already, just have to throw some decorations around and set stands up." He remarked acting civil as he watched each kid. Kobato was softly singing to them in the room and fai yawned after a few lyrics.

"Hmm...well in a few hours then. I think I'll go nap." He grinned before he shifted. With a gust of wind, the dragon got off the ground and headed back home.

Really though, he was going to make sure he looked extra nice for the shuck. Maybe he could borrow some of Yuui's clothes too.

When he had managed to get dressed and freshened up, Fai headed back to see Kobato and Kurogane setting up two tables outside. There was also a large sign on the street, that would hopefully drawn in people.

Landing, Fai grinned before shifting to a more moderate size. "Looking sharp~!" He added when he spotted the other shuck in his now trademark apron.

Kurogane rolled his eyes as Kobato greeted him. "We have everything ready now, the kids are napping. which I need to go watch them now that you're here." With a smile, Kobato hurried back inside.

"It does look cute though." The tablecloths had little birds everywhere and the stands were gold plastic, as some of the kids had silver and iron allergies. All the food he had helped them make was out and individually wrapped or boxed up waiting to be bought. "So we just sit and wait? Or do I need to start waving a sign around?"

"Not yet, wait till the kids get up to help. They're making iced coffee and lemonade" Kurogane sat down behind a table.

"You should look happier Kuro-woof, it'll sell more."

"Idiot." He folded his arms and huffed. Fai sat beside him, which felt odd to do.

When nap time was over, the kids came pouring out, helping Kurogane make drinks as Kobato watched the table. A small flow of people came out and were happy to help the daycare. It was also hard to say no to so many cute faces. Later still, parents and relatives started coming by, buying one or two things.

Fai worried that they might have to make more food before the day was out.

Kurogane had gone inside to get some change and a few other things they had run out of, when he spotted Yuui and Ioryogi. The girls immediately ran through the crowd to them and Fai could see them talking ears off.

He handed over a box of cupcakes to a sweet old woman and her granddaughter. "Thank you ladies and enjoy, they were made with lots of love." He winked for good measure.

When he spotted his brother and family approaching he waved from his chair. "Is that my shirt?" Yuui said first thing.

"Maybe and hello to you too."

"And my pants?" Yuui tried to get a better look. "Stop breaking into my house before I have to break your legs."

"Mean~" Fai whined. "Buy your husband a coffee and eat a brownie."

Yuui eyed him before he did. "We can't stay long, we just wanted to see how it was going." He still couldn't believe Fai was this invested in dating someone and he was still wearing that ridiculous ring. Ioryogi just decided to stay out of it and drink his coffee. The human didn't want to get between two dragons again, last time he had nearly been scorched.

They were there all of ten minutes before they had to leave. Which was a shame really, but they would see each other later when Fai brought the girls home.

"Okay girls, let's see if we can sell out?" He chimed in, distracting them from missing their parents. With renewed vigor they nodded and Chiho even puffed out some smoke.

When the sale was done, they had only a few things left, which they gave away to whoever wanted it. Fai was exhausted and they still had clean up.

Kobato took over getting the kids ready for their parents while he and Kurogane moved the tables and everything inside to clean.

"So that was interesting." He said, lifting a table with Kurogane's help.

"Kids like it and we should have enough now to get those mats." Kurogane added as they turned the table on its side to get it into a storage room. "You...weren't terrible either." He took the table and propped it up on a wall with the others.

Fai stared like he had been stricken. "You're blushing!" He pointed as Kurogane who sputtered and only blushed more.

"I am not!"

"Are too and you're giving me a compliment. Oh my god. I think I had a heat stroke."

"You're a dragon, dumbass. I don't think that's possible." Kurogane looked away.

"Could it be...Kuro-growl likes me more than he says he does?" Fai leered, lips curling into a smug smile. "Does Kuro-floofy even like, like me?" He was reaching at this point, but maybe if he pressured the man.

"You're not /that/ bad." Kurogane could admit that much at least.

"Hyuu~!" Fai leaned in to kiss Kurogane in his excitement. Which he had meant to ask first, but then Kurogane had started kissing back and it snowballed from there. Fai didn't expect to be pushed up against a stack of boxes and kissed within an inch of his life or to get tongue. Who was he to look a gift hippogriff in the mouth?

"You're the most goddamn, annoying bastard and won't get off anyone's fucking back." Kurogane growled as he pulled back.

"Oh, but it's such a nice back." It seemed his flirting had a really strong impact on the other man before there was another kiss.

Yuui was going to lay another egg at this kind of news. They hadn't been gone for more than fifteen minutes, which thankfully no one had missed them.

Kobato waved at them as she went back to watching the kids. Parents were starting to arrive too. "Guess I should head home." Fai looked at Kurogane, hoping the man wasn't going to be weird now.

"Yeah, I'll call or something." Kurogane was blushing again.

Chiho and Chise ran up when they saw him and smiled. They had been looking for their favorite uncle after Kobato had let them go. "Do you think we should bring daddy another coffee? We got one and he likes lots of chocolate on it too."

"Well, you know how he is with his coffee." Yuui was a sugar fiend and for awhile Fai had called him sugar plum. He pulled out a pair copper coins from his pocket and handed it to the girls to give to Kobato. "I'll see you later Kuro-bark." He winked and headed towards his nieces.

He hadn't noticed the strange look that passed over the man's face.

It was the beginning of spring break, so it meant Yuui and Ioryogi had enough free time and the kids didn't have daycare. Fai was glad for the break too and had wanted to try and get in touch with Kurogane to no avail. His messages went unread and he didn't get anything in response. It made him feel like he had done something wrong or that maybe Kurogane regretted it. That only made him feel worse.

When school started back up, he dropped Chise and Chiho back at daycare.

Over the next few days, he hadn't seen hide nor hair of Kurogane and he never got his phone call. Fai was wondering what had happened and maybe he should have called first? Or maybe Kurogane was sick?

It didn't make him feel any better and when he asked the girls if they had seen their teacher, they said he hadn't missed any. Which meant Kurogane was ignoring him and didn't want to see him.

It took almost a week before he managed to catch up with the man. "Hello, Kuro-sweet. Did you miss me?" He was giving Kurogane the benefit of the doubt, he was busy after all. "I thought about you a lot, but you never answered my calls."

"Just get lost idiot."

"Uhm...okay? I guess I'll see you later?" He tried not to sound too hopeful. It stung a little how dismissive Kurogane was.

Fai explained enough to Yuui that night that he didn't think it was a good idea for him to take the girls anymore. Which of course, Yuui understood and he felt bad for Fai. "Don't worry about it and give him some time."

"I'll try." Fai curled up on his bed and tried not to think too much.

When Yuui showed up the next afternoon, Kurogane was kneeling and tying a kids shoe when he spotted him.

"Did you girls have a good day?" he adjusted Chise's black bow in her hair.

Both girls nodded in agreement and hugged his legs before they left to get their bags.

Kurogane stared as all three kids hurried to the table with their things and Yuui walked up to him smiling. "You don't really know me, but I can see you're the idiot, that my idiot /twin/ brother has a crush on. He's been moody ever since you started ignoring him. He likes you and wants to date you." Yuui pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. "Here's his address, I don't know what happened between you, after the storage room incident, but I'm sure he didn't mean it."

Dumbfounded, Kurogane took the paper. "So...uncle Fai?" He looked over the address.

"Yes." Yuui eyed him. "You should be leaving you know. My two are the last and the other one Kobato can watch."

Kobato walked out with the kids and the twins ran up to their father to wait. "Uh...yeah."

Yuui rolled his eyes. "God speed." They really were both idiots.

After they had left, he did feel like a moron. he left after the last kid was picked up and Kobato locked the gates. Kurogane took off and ran the entire way there.

Fai was splayed over his couch, watching cartoons and binge eating. Yuui had scolded him for being so hung up over someone he wasn't even dating, but it didn't help. When he heard someone beating on his door, he knew it was his brother. Yuui usually cooked for him to make him feel better. He would also go around picking up after him and complain.

When he got up and answered the door he was embarrassed and more than a little surprised to find Kurogane. "How?"

"Your brother gave me the address. Why the hell didn't you say you were the girls' /uncle/?"

"I thought you could read? It says on their paperwork." Fai pouted.

"You bastard, I thought you were married and had kissed and I was screwing around with that." growling he watched as his words dawned on Fai. "You even had a ring."

"Oh...uh that was a bad way of me trying to make myself more attractive?" Wow, that did sound bad. He shouldn't listen to Yuuko's advice. "I do like you."

"Oh god...I'm doomed." Kurogane held the bridge of his nose and sighed. "I may regret saying this, but do you wa-"

"Yes!" Fai practically jumped.

"You didn't-" he stared, glaring at Fai.

"Still yes." Fai chirped, feeling better by the second.

"Stop that!" Kurogane growled.

"You know, you're still wearing the apron." They both looked down to see the large apron still tied around his waist. "And I hope you don't mind stuffed animals, I'm working on giving most of them away."

Definitely felt that headache as Fai laughed and took his hand to pull him inside.


End file.
